


Hanzo

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the Hanzo Shimada pieces I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something i wrote when the scion skin was first released
> 
> contains: kidnapping, dubcon, pet play, face fucking

You must have been living under Hanzo’s captivity for months now. He treated you like a prisoner, locking you up in a small, dark cell that looked like it didn’t belong anywhere near the opulent Shimada estate. You rarely saw the light of day unless he was feeling gracious enough to let you out, and that was a rarity. Even under these conditions, you knew better than to think of yourself as a prisoner. You were his pet.

Hanzo took measures to ensure you’d never forget your place. Your only way of moving around in his presence was on your hands and knees, and every meal you ate was out of a bowl on the ground. You’d long since lost the privilege of clothing, adorned only by a collar and a humiliating pair of cat ears kept on your head at all times. Sometimes he’d even plug you up with a fluffy white tail to match your ears, unless he had another use for your hole.

Typically, if Hanzo wanted to see you, he’d send one of his grunts to fetch you for him and bring you to his luxurious bedroom. So when you saw your master himself appear before your cell, decked out in expensive pinstripe threads, your back straightened in both anticipation and wariness. Your instinct to sit at attention seemed to have pleased him, as he nodded approvingly and opened up the door to your cell. “Come.”

Dread filled the pit of your stomach as you meekly slinked over to his feet. His shoes were so shiny and polished you could vaguely see yourself reflected in them.

“Up.”

Wordlessly, you sat up and presented your neck to him, allowing him to clip a leash onto your collar. His warm fingertips tucked under your chin to give an affectionate scratch that made you wonder if he was in a good mood. The thought that he might be tender and gentle with you tonight put you somewhat at ease, relaxing your shoulders as you resumed your position on all fours. You began crawling only when he made the first move in walking you to his bedroom.

The transition from the hard, cold flooring of the holding area to the plush carpet out in the halls instantly relieved the stress on your hands and knees, and it felt so good you almost mewled. Hanzo could perhaps sense that you were about to make a noise without first being addressed, as his sharp eyes shut you up with a single flick in your direction. So you lowered your eyes to the ground and kept your mouth shut until you both arrived at Hanzo’s bedroom.

You couldn’t help but gawk every time you were brought to this room. It was bigger than the apartment unit you’d been living in before you were taken, and it was filled with furniture and art pieces that probably cost more than your life. Hanzo led you to one of the couches in the center of the room and sat down, prompting you to remain on standby near his feet.

He looked down at you and tugged your leash until you got the message to move between his legs instead. His head cocked back slightly as he took in the sight of you while deftly undoing his belt. The rest was up to you, it seemed, when his elbows found the back of the couch and he peered down at you expectantly.

You remembered how hard it was in the beginning to undo his pants with just your teeth, but by now, it came to you naturally. Tucking your hands beneath your thighs, you freed his cock of his pants and underwear and knew to start before being told to. You lapped at his velvety head before taking him into your mouth – slowly, since you knew Hanzo hated a hasty performance. His pleasure was something you were expected to savor too.

You squinted affectionately when his large palm cupped your cheek, and you felt encouraged to continue at this pace. But to your surprise, his hands found either side of your face in a tight grip meant to pull you further onto his cock than was comfortable. Your eyes blew wide as he began fucking your throat with an uncharacteristic vigor. As you struggled to accommodate him, you wondered if you’d misread his mood earlier and if he was actually upset with you. On the other hand, he might have simply been testing you to see if you would faithfully follow his wishes. Regardless of his intention, your first instinct was to use your hands and push him away. And you would have followed through with that instinct, if Hanzo hadn’t already molded you to fit his image of refinement.

You didn’t fight him, didn’t even cry as his length forced itself harder and deeper down your throat. Well, tears coated your face alongside other fluids, but you didn’t allow yourself to make a sound. Silence, as Hanzo loved to remind you, was golden.

With little more than a low growl, Hanzo found his release at the back of your throat. His grip on your hair was tight as he held you close, forcing you to swallow every drop of his load. When he released you, you took in air greedily but with poise and tried to blink the rest of the tears out of your eyes.

Hanzo stared down at you with a neutral expression before allowing the corner of his lips to quirk up in a crooked smile, and he produced a silk handkerchief from the inner pocket of his vest. Cleaning you up and gently wiping away your tears, he cooed, “Good pet. Once you learn to behave as an animal, you will be well on your way to behaving as royalty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome stuff you create. It's amazing! \^w^/ If you have time, would you please do something with yandere Hanzo and a petite female S/O? I feel like he'd be one to have a size difference kink, or like someone that was easy to hold down. His scion skin is perfect for the yandere look, don't you think? Thanks so much <3  
> Nyotaimori noncon with mob boss Hanzo
> 
> contains: noncon, yakuza, nyotaimori

Poise was important for you to maintain as Hanzo’s perfect little doll. His interest in you initially stemmed from how slender and petite you were, and he took it upon himself to mold your inherent beauty into his absolute picture of perfection. He used some not-so-nice methods befitting a yakuza head such as himself to beat the stubbornness and resistance out of you, so it was on you now to show that the lessons stuck.

Elegance and silence were the two most valuable traits for you to have, and it seemed he could think of no better way for you to prove yourself than by having you participate in nyotaimori. You were laid bare before him and his men, made modest only by leaves and the most delectable sushi available. The way all those lecherous eyes trailed up and down your body made you very much aware that his men were far hungrier for you than the food you presented.

But no one dared to act out in Hanzo’s presence, neither you nor his men. You were there to be seen, not heard, so you kept your mouth shut and endured being displayed as just another piece of meat on the table. Hanzo’s expression was void of any emotion as he ate, so the other men present behaved similarly. It was a tense dinner from start to finish, and you couldn’t tell if it was more or less tense when he sent everyone out, leaving you alone with him.

You glanced up at him, trying to read his mood from an impassive face. “Hanzo…”

His gloved hand quickly found your mouth, making you squirm as much as you could without disturbing the food and garnishes that remained on your body. “Quiet, pet. Do not speak when I haven’t addressed you.”

Though you nodded behind his grip, he didn’t let you go. Instead, his eyes trailed down your body, as if tracing the trails his men’s eyes had left just a short while ago. You jolted when his free hand suddenly clapped against the side of your bare thigh and stroked down, slowly.

“You did well tonight. In fact… you were almost too beautiful. The way my men ogled you,” he murmured, his tone strained like he was trying to keep from yelling at you. “Drove me mad. Made me want to leap across the table and beat them all half to death.”

You started to tremble in his hold, wondering if he was telling you what he wished he could have done to his men before settling on doing it to you. Even though you tried to do everything exactly the way he wanted, he always found a reason to punish you.

Hanzo took in a deep breath and a moment before looking back down at you, eyes hardened and no longer brimming with as much emotion as they had been just a second ago. Finally, his hand fell from your mouth to trail gently down your breastbone, and you followed his finger’s movement before looking back up at him. “But at the same time… it inspired a great deal of pride within me. Watching those fools gawk with their mouths hung open at what belongs to only me, my greatest treasure… Something about that was quite satisfying.”

His deft hands quickly did away with whatever remained on you and prevented his eyes from admiring you completely bare. Without breaking eye contact, he removed one of his gloves and traced his finger all the way down from your breastbone to your pussy. Hanzo clicked his tongue disapprovingly upon finding that you were already drenched even though he’d barely started.

“You enjoyed yourself as well? You liked putting yourself on display in front of my men?” he asked you accusingly, and you just closed your eyes in shame. There was no room for you to tell him that you’d only gotten this way because of how he was eyeing you all evening. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to have any desire to punish you. His motions started to pick up the pace, but he was by no means rough. “Remember this. As much as they devoured your body with their eyes, only I am allowed to claim you, all of you.”

You nodded fervently, both in agreement with what he was saying and in a desperate, wordless effort to keep yourself in check when two thick fingers plunged into you and immediately began rubbing down a sweet spot. It was becoming increasingly difficult to still your twitching legs, and gripping the table beneath you until your knuckles turned white could only ground you for so long. Hanzo was so cruel in his tendency to show you the greatest pleasure without ever allowing you to express how good it felt.

Keeping your cries and whines behind tightly pursed lips was becoming a real challenge until Hanzo leaned down to steal a kiss from you and swallow up your moans in the process. At this angle he was practically on top of you, and his thick bulk easily pinned your smaller frame to the table beneath you. Even though his hand persisted between your quivering thighs, you were having a much easier time keeping your body still now.

While Hanzo’s lips on yours did help to subdue your noises, his kisses were so intense they were practically suffocating, and you nearly acted on your instinct to push him off. Instead, you tried to soothe your racing heart by clearing your mind and thinking of nothing but the mantra he’d beaten into your psyche when he first decided to make you his: Prized are the poised.

When Hanzo finally led you over the edge of your release, it took everything in you not to let your hips bounce wildly off of the table. You tried to stay right where he wanted you, underneath him, and without letting out a single sound. Though you couldn’t physically or verbally show it, your climax was bone-melting and turned your once frenzied mind completely into mush. After a few spasms from the lingering pleasure of his touch, your body finally relaxed, giving you an idea of how tense you must have been against him.

He pulled back from you finally to appraise you, and your face revealed all that your body and mouth couldn’t. Your skin was flushed red and shiny with the slightest layer of sweat, and your lips were quivering and slightly swollen. His gloved hand moved for your cheek and you knew instinctively to let yourself fall into it. The hand that just finished making a mess of you went for his belt. “Good start.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Werewolf!Hanzo x Reader: Play on Little Red Riding Hood, if you please.
> 
> contains: noncon, teratophilia, werewolf

Hanzo could tell just by looking at you that you were the type who scared easily. The way your shoulders were drawn high and tight, close to your body, and how your red hood was pulled well over your eyes so you could see little more than the ground in front of you as you walked, sweet little parcel in hand. While you probably preferred your hood like that so you could hide away in it, it was truly foolish for you to be wandering around in the woods without a keener awareness of your surroundings.

How very unfortunate for you, but it was something Hanzo intended to take full advantage of.

Your self-inflicted lack of peripheral vision allowed him to stalk after you, creeping through the brush and observing your every move. For the most part you kept your face hidden, but when he could get a glimpse, he got to see your pretty lips and long, full lashes. He couldn’t help but wonder what a divine little thing was doing so deep in the woods, his woods. Were you going to meet someone? Was the package in your hands intended for that person? The more he entertained the thought that you were fast approaching some unknown destination, the hastier he became to reveal himself to you. But he knew better than to approach you when he still appeared to be more beast than man.

He needed a moment but soon his sharp fangs shrank down to a less threatening size, and his claws retracted. The fur that covered him from head to toe receded until he looked no different from any other adult human male. Taking on a human form never suited his personal tastes, but he made the most of it by presenting himself as regally as possible. Only the finest fabrics and textiles were acceptable to clothe him. He looked intimidating, naturally, but he didn’t feel he posed a threat by approaching you like this. You would perceive him as just a hunter strolling through the woods.

“You there,” he called out, his human voice silky and rich. It was booming compared to the relative quiet of the forest and it was enough to make you jolt and stop dead in your tracks. When you turned to face him you looked like prey in the crosshairs of a predator, which you were. “It’s dangerous to be in these woods alone, you know.”

Hanzo watched your gaze nervously flit between him and the ground. You were tentative when you spoke. “It’s better than going through the city. Too many people there. …I’m not good with crowds.”

That piqued his interest. It gave him the impression that if you somehow managed to slip away from him, you wouldn’t immediately run into town for help. “Where are you going?”

You crossed your arms in front of you in somewhat of a defensive pose. As frail as you looked, you seemed to know better than to let yourself be vulnerable in front of a man you didn’t know. “My grandmother’s.”

He waited to see if you would expand on that, like where she was or why you were going to see her, but you didn’t. You’d babbled when he caught you off guard but now you were starting to clam up. Normally he appreciated that quality; whether human or animal, he couldn’t stand dealing with someone who never knew when to shut their mouth. Perhaps it was exactly because you were so taciturn that he wanted to get more out of you. “Are you heading west?”

Apparently no longer interested in speaking at all, you simply nodded.

Hanzo flashed his pearly white teeth in what he hoped was a smile and not something feral or frightening. “Perfect. I’m going that way as well, so I can accompany you.”

You started to stumble back, your wobbly legs resembling those of a baby fawn’s. “You don’t have to walk with me.”

He could smell the fear off your skin and it was delicious, nearly making his mouth water. Struggling to rein himself in, he took strong and confident strides towards you. This only encouraged you to back up further. “I insist. A young woman walking alone in the woods is the most vulnerable game there is.”

“Excuse me?” you raised your brows in what was clearly not offense, but fear at the realization that he was not the kind of hunter you’d initially believed him to be.

He was getting too eager to watch his words, but he couldn’t help it when your aromatic pheromones filled the air to the point they were in every breath he took. So he just stopped using his words altogether, instead advancing on you until you took the hint to start running. Hanzo growled in delight. It was always so much more gratifying to catch his prey after they’d provided him with a good chase.

—

Far from the high energy bundle of nerves you were when Hanzo first stumbled upon you, you were adequately subdued now. There was little you could do, with his overwhelming bulk pinning you to the forest floor and his strong hips snapping against your backside with each thrust, besides lie there and take it.

You hadn’t eluded him for long, but the brief while he’d spent chasing after you had been the most exhilarating experience he’d had in a long time. Something about you made for very good prey. Perhaps it was your doe-eyed stare or the way your voice wavered whenever you tried to bring it above a whisper, but he hardly spent his time analyzing his motives once he got his claws around your waist.

You were already scared to death when he caught up to you so there was no telling how you would react if he revealed his true form. But at the same time he was losing his focus, unable to concentrate on maintaining this pathetic human body when all the strength of a wolf was threatening to spill. Once he ripped that pretty red veil from your head and tore up your clothing just enough to expose your most private parts, all he cared about was plunging himself as deep inside you as your body could take. Thus, he couldn’t help but let his human facade slip away.

He’d flipped you onto your stomach so it at least saved you from having to watch a horrific beast mount you and fuck you into the dirt. But it did little to prevent you from feeling sharp claws grip your waist and pierce into your skin, or from hearing animalistic growls and grunts as he drove his hot throbbing cock past your resistant walls. If at this point, you somehow managed to delude yourself into believing you’d been caught by a man, a vile scumbag but a man nonetheless, he shattered that illusion by forcing his bulging knot past your tight hole and howling loudly at finally being fully submerged within you.

You cried, bled, but your throat was too raw to offer any more screams. In this moment, Hanzo preferred that you keep quiet. The two of you would be spending quite a bit of time together as he emptied himself inside of you, and he wanted you to conserve your energy for the next round.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Female reader is a human maid that is taken instead of the lady she works under who is engaged to yandere Oni! Hanzo (but reader doesn't know about the supernatural). Some size difference, pampering, Noncon, face sitting if nsfw maybe? XD
> 
> contains: noncon, cheating, facesitting, size difference, demons, teratophilia

Housekeeping wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world, but you didn’t hate it. Quite the opposite, in fact, since your mistress was so good to you. You weren’t just ‘the help’ in her eyes; she genuinely cared about you as a person and not just her own personal maid, and it was that sincerity and kindness that won your loyalty.

You loved your mistress, but you couldn’t always say the same about the man she was engaged to marry. Hanzo, you’d heard his name was. How someone so stoic and cold ended up in your cheerful mistress’ life, you had no idea. The first thought to cross your mind was that it was an arranged marriage, but then you saw how she acted around him. While his expression never seemed to change from a tight frown, she always looked so happy when she was with him. Seeing her like that had softened you. Maybe you were just overly suspicious of this Hanzo because you wanted to be sure you could trust him with her. Once you confirmed that you could, you eased up on him.

After the wedding, your mistress was set to move out of her family’s home and live on Hanzo’s family estate. Parting with her would surely be bittersweet, but you tried not to dwell on such thoughts by continuing to serve her to the best of your ability. The last thing you wanted was to send her off with doubts and unease.

Her family owned a sizable amount of land, and you were primarily in charge of upkeeping her portion of the estate. The gardens were being maintained, the halls had already been swept; all that was left now was to spruce up her bedroom. This was a task you preferred to handle yourself rather than leave to the other workers for the simple fact that you wanted it to be cozy and welcoming, as well as clean.

This was a normal part of your routine, occurring around midday everyday when your mistress stepped out. Consequently, you were flustered into speechlessness upon walking in and finding a very bare Hanzo in her bed. Even with the sheets pulled modestly up to his hips, you saw enough for heat to rise and scorch your cheeks. Bowing deeply not only to convey your apologies but also to avoid violating his privacy any longer, you sputtered, “I-I am so sorry, sir!”

Hanzo let out a grunt you couldn’t identify as permissive or annoyed. Either way it prompted you to slowly lift your eyes back up to him, and you found that his composure hadn’t slipped even in this situation. “Where is my wife?”

His question briefly threw you for a loop simply because the wedding hadn’t happened yet, but you quickly straightened up and answered, “She went out and I thought you’d gone with her, so I was coming in to clean… Again, I’m very sorry. Please excuse me.”

“No,” he stopped you, cool and collected, and there was such a commanding air to his tone that you obeyed him, as if instinctively. Truly, you served your mistress and her blood family - no one else. Hanzo himself had never called on your services before, so this very first interaction had you stiff with tension. He looked you over in somewhat of an appraising manner before speaking again. “Come.”

Your body timidly shuffled over to him before your mind could think better of it. Though he was naked, Hanzo lounged before you with such dignity that you felt like the vulnerable one here. The fact of the matter was that his gaze was so striking you couldn’t even focus on anything else. Occasionally your eyes would wander to the ink that covered the expanse of his massive bicep, or the ripples of muscle that grew more pronounced with every breath he took, but your attention always returned to that cold stare of his.

Hanzo, too, still appeared to be looking you over, and you briefly thought you didn’t appreciate the look in his eyes. His expression was still largely detached but you swore there was a touch of something… lecherous. He lifted his eyes back up to yours so abruptly you flinched, and then became stiff with tension when he held your gaze. “You’re very loyal to your mistress.”

It sounded like a statement, but it also had the slight cadence of a question. So you nodded and murmured, “She and her family have been very good to me. I’ll be sad to see her go, but I trust you’ll take care of her.”

At that, the corners of his lips perked up into something of a sly smile. It was such a refreshing change from his perpetual frown that it rendered you dumbstruck and speechless. He took that moment of silence to come out with a bold question: “Would you like me to take care of you as well?”

Your cheeks were beginning to grow warm again. “I beg your pardon?”

He eased back against the plush pillows that supported him, giving you an even more generous view of his well-maintained physique. “If you love your mistress so much, perhaps you’d like to continue working for her. I can arrange for you to move to the Shimada estate once we are wed.”

You couldn’t deny that your heart skipped a beat at the prospect of staying with your mistress, but you couldn’t just abandon the rest of her family after everything they’d done for you. You didn’t think it was presumptuous of you to assume that, by this point, you were more than just the help to them. Surely they would be just as devastated to lose you as you would be to leave them. Choosing your words carefully, you respectfully declined. “I appreciate the gesture, sir, but… no thank you.”

The look of amusement that made your heart race never left his face. “Not interested in making a deal with me?”

His strange phrasing momentarily threw you for a loop, but you answered him before an awkward silence could settle. “It’s… not that. I’m just content where I am.”

For a moment, his amusement seemed to flash back to that lechery you’d previously observed in his expression. While it was brief, you knew what you saw. Your discomfort only festered when he asked you, “Where did you say my wife was, again?”

You didn’t like the implications of his question especially in this situation, and it showed in the way you tentatively stepped back from him and closer to the door. “Sh-she went out, sir. Perhaps I should fetch her for you-”

With a flourish he stood, and the sound of the blanket being tossed aside cut you off. Your throat inexplicably grew dry when he approached you, making his overwhelming height and physique very clear. When his gaze became too intimidating for you to maintain, you mistakenly glanced down and practically felt your cheeks catch fire. Clearly your mistress couldn’t have loved Hanzo for his personality, so maybe his _assets_ had something to do with it. This train of thought was immediately halted when an inked hand reached out and latched onto your frail, trembling wrist. “You need to relax. You really should let me take care of you.”

Your eyes were glued to his grip on you, if only because you were too scared to look anywhere else. This only proved to bewilder you further when his skin inexplicably lost its lively color right before your eyes. It was as if all the blood in his veins dried up and evaporated, giving way to a cool obsidian hue. When you built the nerve to look up, you found yourself staring into milky white sclera that looked like two pearls set between a pair of grotesque horns. Suddenly you understood why Hanzo had always given you that lingering sense of unease in the past. You knew now, but now was too late.

You couldn’t even bring yourself to try to fight his grip. It was like you were fixed in place by his gaze alone, though that didn’t seem to be the case when he easily led you back into bed with him. Deal or not, Hanzo was determined to get what he wanted out of you. Seated against the headboard, he pulled you into his lap and held you against his sturdy chest. His body was cold, but the lack of distance between you both kept your face hot. Clawed hands found the hem of your modest dress and slipped beneath, sliding up your thighs and ripping your panties apart without an ounce of effort. You whimpered upon feeling those sharp talons brush up against your vulnerable sex, but he seemed to know how to handle you with care. As if to affirm this, he murmured, “You humans are so fragile… but I’ve learned how to play nice.”

There was too much going on at once for your frazzled mind to adequately process. Consequently, the first thing you sputtered out wasn’t the most intelligent thing you could have said at that moment, “Th-this isn’t right… you’re… and my mistress…”

Your mixed up priorities amused him enough to draw out a chuckle. One hand smoothed down the back of your head while the other continued working arousal out of you. “Yes, I suppose going behind her back with you would make me a bad man, hm? But the truth of the matter is… I’m far more interested in you than her.”

Unbeknownst to you, he’d unzipped your dress while he was talking and the clothing easily fell from your hunched shoulders. You instinctively backed away and allowed him to pull it down in a pool around your waist, leaving you bare to his gaze. When you tried to cover up with your arms he just eased you into a position to fully undress you.

Satisfied with your shame, he moved to lie on his back while you remained straddling his lap, dumbfounded. He looked up at you and made a lewd gesture with his fingers around his mouth and a split, serpentine tongue spilling out over his lips. “Come.”

The sight sent shivers down your spine for two very different reasons. You were scared, and that fear stuck with you, but you would be lying if you didn’t admit to your very first thought that wondered how good it would feel to have that tongue inside of you. That such a shameful idea crossed your mind at all was reason enough for you to want to resist him, but it didn’t seem to be your choice. With the way his claws dug into your tender flesh the longer you kept him waiting, you could tell he was growing impatient. Swallowing hard, you complied and slowly crawled up his body to hover over his eager mouth.

Both hands found their way to your hips and forced you down, grinding your pussy against his tongue. Unlike the rest of his body parts, his tongue was _hot_. The sensation was so jarring it made you convulse, prompting him to hold you still with a firm grip on your ass. He dragged his impossibly long and thick tongue across every inch of your cunt before bringing it to your entrance, gently prodding the tight hole and pushing inside. You cried behind pursed lips and shamefully bucked against him in a pathetic plea for more. Hanzo hummed against you and buried his face deeper between your thighs, his nose brushing against your clit and the tip of his tongue finding your G-spot all at once.

You couldn’t keep your mouth shut any longer, something akin to a sob bubbling out from between your lips as you latched onto the headboard for purchase. As opposed as you were to all of this initially, you couldn’t stop your body from riding his tongue like your life depended on it.

This desperation and neediness made Hanzo quite smug. Even beneath you, he still exuded such self-assured dignity to make you tremble. “There. Just let me take care of you.”


End file.
